


Seeing Double

by Enikawa_Moriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Realities, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Most of the time, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, Post-Season/Series 06, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/pseuds/Enikawa_Moriko
Summary: “Okay. Can you please explain me why the fuck do we havethis,”Keith gestured vaguely towards his doppelganger, “here?”“Excuse me?!” yelped the other Keith.“There was a system error when we tested the prototype of the wormholer. The bionic quar- oh, never mind. Basically, shit went wrong and I might’ve… accidentally jumped into another reality.”An accident with a wormholer leads to a Keith being dragged into another reality, meeting himself and his team's canon counterparts. Shenanigans ensue. Multiple Keiths and one, desperately pinning Lance? Coming right up.





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> henlo internet people thank you for stopping by!  
> this was written as a part of the [keith baby bang!!](http://keithbabybang.tumblr.com)  
> also go check out my wonderful artist [ava](http://delannatheelf.tumblr.com) bc she's amazing!!  
> i thought i was being creative but then i realized the title comes from a guardian crack vid.
> 
> warning: abuse of italics

“Hey, Lance, stop slacking off and throw me that piece of wire over there!” Pidge yelled, hitting him square in the back of his head with a perfectly aimed screw (or, at least the Olkarian alternative of one).

“I’m not slacking off!” came an indignant yelp from across the room. It did its job though - she simply tuned out Lance’s incessant grumbling and took the much-needed component from his hands.

“Thanks,” she smirked, before turning her attention back to the gadget in her hand. It was a part of a much larger device, currently lying in front of her on the worktable. Biting her lower lip, she shoved aside a mess of springs, nimble fingers quickly attaching the wire to its rightful place. “Aaand…. Done!”

Gingerly, she set the gadget among the mess that was her workspace, grabbing blindly for her screwdriver and finding it tangled into the bird’s nest atop her head. Gently plucking at the device, she attached the gadget to its rightful place, nestled against the very heart of it. After she was done oh-so-carefully securing the respective pieces together, she closed the cap guarding it and sighs in relief. The test model was finished.

Lance who had been silently watching over her shoulder throughout the entire process crowed victoriously: “We did it!”

Pidge graced him with an unimpressed stare. “You only showed up thirty minutes ago and spent most of the time lying upside down on every flat surface in this room. _I_ did it.”

“You’re so mean.”

“You make it so easy.”

He huffed sulkily, faux-offended. Pidge finally slid off her chair, tilting her head from side to side to work out the kinks in her neck. Tangling her fingers together, she extended her hands behind her until her back gave off a satisfying _crack-crack-crackity-crack._

Lance made a face: “That was disgusting, Pidgeotto. Also, it’s not good for your health. Your bones will hate you by the time you turn forty!”

_Supposing we will live for so long,_ she thought grimly but only gave Lance a flat stare in response, not wanting to ruin the relaxed mood. Hopefully, they can afford to ignore the situation outside the safe haven that is Olkarion for just a little longer.

After their battle with Lotor, they were all exhausted, people and Lions alike. Without Castle to keep them safe and - in the Lions’ case - charged, they had no choice but to stop by their nearest allies, replenishing their energy and supplies. Only there had everything caught up with them - they _lost the Castle_. Lotor was _evil_ and what’s more, _dead._ And guess who else was dead? Yes, that’s right - _Shiro._ But not really, because his _essence_ was transferred into his _clone’s_ body. Because that was also a thing now. Not to mention, Keith was back - with an Altean, a space wolf and his _mother_.

Yeah, it was a lot to take in.

While Pidge would be okay with spending the next few months - scratch it, _years_ contemplating her life choices and what exactly led her to this point, they simply couldn’t afford it. They needed to get on their way to Earth or at least get into the general vicinity of it, to meet up with Sam Holt and access the plans he owned to build a replacement for their beloved ship.

Of course, it wasn’t that easy - the Lions couldn’t wormhole under normal circumstances (back in the Earth’s Solar System Blue was only able to do so using the excess energy accumulated over the ten thousand years), meaning, they would have to fly there the entire way. It would take _decaphoebes_ to get there and even if it was doable, they simply couldn’t afford to leave the Coalition alone for so long, especially with the power vacuum created by Lotor’s demise.

So, they set to create a wormholer. It was a tricky quest - they couldn’t simply create a huge teludav, leaving it behind on Olkarion. There was no guarantee they manage to build the ship on Earth, far away from the usual Altean ores, crystals and all other materials. They needed a way to wormhole several times if needed so they required a device not set in one place.

But you cannot simply attach a teludav to a lion for the entire time - what if they needed to maneuver through a thick asteroid belt? What if they had to dodge enemy fire? What if they had to _form Voltron?_ That simply wouldn’t do.

So Pidge took to create a, let’s say, _pocket version_ of the miraculous Altean technology. It wasn’t really pocket-y, considering it was about the size of her entire body and heavy enough that even Hunk needed help picking it up, but it was definitely an improvement.

Now, after almost a movement spent slaving over it, it was hight time to test it.

She turned to Lance: “Okay, hold my beer.”

“You don’t _have_ a beer.”

“Hold my metaphorical beer then.”

“You shouldn’t have even that one! You’re like nine!”

Lance yelped when she buried her elbow into the tender underside of his ribs. “Ouch! Okay, okay, got it. Beer. Holding it.” He even lifted up his palm, pulling the thumb apart as if holding a cup, smiling teasingly at her. She rolled her eyes and turned her back towards him, focusing on the wormholer instead.

“So, we need to test if this little baby can transfer organic matters,” she said, more to herself than to Lance (who was currently attempting to balance the imaginary can on his nose). Looking around, there wasn’t much to use, all the snack eaten long ago. There were few vines sticking out of one of the walls, but they quivered in fear and attempted to blend into their background the moment she took a step forward. That won’t work.

“Lance, go get me some of that verdigris fruit Hunk brought in this morning.”

Lance shot her a look: “Do I look like your personal waiter?”

She glanced him over: “You actually kinda do.”

He stuck his tongue out.

“But it’s not for a snack, it’s for the experiment. Weren’t you the one going about how we did this together?”

“You are a mean, mean person, I hope you know that.”

She just smiled at him, turning back to the wormholer: “Chop, chop, we don’t have an entire quintant!” she called over her shoulder, smirking at Lance’s exaggerated complaints. She hit the power button and the entire device lit up with the familiar shine of blue quintessence peeking through the seams. Smiling, she began to enter the teleporting sequence, leaving the coordinates at last. Humming quietly, too invested in the control panel to pay attention to her surrounding, she completely missed the sudden surge of energy from the circular central area until it was too late. The gate started siphoning in the surroundings, Pidge included.

She screams, but there was nothing she could do. Even though she doesn’t remember shutting her eyes, the world goes black around her.

*****

_He looks down at the tiny bundle in his arms. The baby nearly disappears underneath the fluffy blanket he’s covered in. The baby’s eyes are shut and he sucks on his thumb contently. He feels a sudden surge of emotions in his chest, ascending all the way up his throat. He almost has to blink away the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t know it was possible to feel so much towards someone so little, but here he is._

_The baby in his eyes makes a sound and he starts gently rocking him again._

_“Hello,” he murmurs, emotions bleeding freely into his voice. “Nice to meet you, Keith. I’m your dad.”_

******

_He looks down at the tiny bundle in his arms. The baby nearly disappears underneath the fluffy blanket he’s covered in. The baby’s eyes are shut and he sucks on his thumb contently. He feels a sudden surge of emotions in his chest, ascending all the way up his throat. He almost has to blink away the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t know it was possible to feel so much towards someone so little, but here he is._

_He turns around, sensing someone behind his back._

_“He’s so tiny, right? And his face is all scrunched up and he has almost no fur,” a familiar voice says._

_Thace nods. “Even his ears are all wrong, just look at it!” he says, shoving the baby Ulaz’s way. “I almost don’t want to know what Krolia got up to during her absence.”_

_Ulaz smirks: “Isn’t that kind of obvious?”_

_“He’s her son though, so that means he’s a part of the pack now,” Kolivan chimes in. He’s watching the baby critically, but they all know it’s just a front. “What is his name again?”_

_“Keith,” Ulaz says, the unfamiliar word catching on his tongue for a moment._

_Kolivan scrunches his nose in dismay. “What a strange name for a Blade. He should have received a proper pack name, something noble that plants fear into his enemies’ hearts. Something like… Yorak.”_

_Thace snorts. “It might be a strange name, but it’s his now and we should respect it.” He bows his head to look at the alien baby: “Hello, little kit, nice to meet you. We are your pack members.”_

******

She opened her eyes in an unfamiliar corridor. It was all dark and gloomy, with only the occasional purple spot as a light source. It looked Galran, but not like the inside of Empire ships did. Could this be a Marmora base?

How far did she get transported?! She mapped out her surrounding - not that there was a lot to see - while trying to recall where were the nearest Marmoran bases located. She wasn’t even sure if there were any in the _system_ Olkarion was part of.

The corridor also wasn’t as straight as the ones in the Empire ships, instead, it curled around like a snake around its prey. She took out her space phone, attempting to load the scanning sequence when…

Someone had bumped into her.

Acting on instinct, her hand slid down to where her bayard usually rested, before realizing she was in her everyday clothing. _Oh fuck,_ was the only thing she managed to think before someone grabbed her by her neck, lifting her off ground.

“How did you get there?!”

Lifting her gaze, she let out a screech. She expected Galra, friendly or unfriendly, but instead there was - Keith.

“Keith? Why… why are you holding me up like this? It’s… it’s getting really hard to breathe up there… can you…. Maybe let me down?” she wheezed, hands clasped around his wrist.

Keith pierced her with a threatening stare: “Who are you and how did you get there? And how do you know my name?”

Something was off here.

“Let… me down… and I’…ll explain…. every… thing,” she gritted out.

Thankfully, he listened and she slid down the wall. Massaging her neck, she looked up. This…

This was not her Keith. This Keith _looked_ like her Keith but before his whole self-discovery-haha-I’m-suddenly-two-years-older-and-I-found-my-mum-and-a-pet-wolf-quest into the Quantum Abyss. His jaw wasn’t as sharp, his face rounder, frame more slender and he was lacking the burn from his fight with the clone. He was wearing the Blade of Marmora suit though, so at least that’s one question answered.

Did she accidentally manage to _time travel?_

His hair was also fluffier, almost fur-like.

“You are not Keith!”

“What do you mean, of course I am Keith! Wait- how do you even know my name?!”

_Okay, so probably no time travel - at least that._

Squinting up at the not-her-Keith, she started mumbling, mostly to herself: “So, based on information available, I suppose you are a Keith, but not my Keith. Which makes this either a hallucination or an alternate reality. The second one is more plausible as we already did that once before - still, that means I fucked up somewhere because this won’t help us get to Earth any faster-”

Her wristpad started to flicker, capturing both her and Keith’s attention. “What is this?” he asked, voice laden with distrust and suspicion. “What are you doing?”

He grabbed her hand, grip tight to the point of being painful, tugging her arm upwards to check the device from a smaller distance. Suddenly, there is a flash of bright light and the world goes black around here for the second time that afternoon.

******

“ _Pidge!_ Oh my god, Pidge!”

“Aggh….” She groaned, a head-splitting headache hitting her temple and forehead with an iron fist. “Whaa- hap’nd?” she slurred.

“That is something _I_ am supposed to be asking _you,_ ” a familiar voice said pointedly, not too far away. She tried to open her eyes, but the sharp light above her made her wince with pain.

She turned to one side and tried again, waiting patiently for the world to stop spinning around her.

Cupping her temple with one hand, she sat up slowly, gaze finally focusing. She was back in the lab!

And the brown-and-green blur above her was Lance. That… made sense.

“How… how lon’ ve I been g’ne?” she asked quietly.

“Only about ten minutes,” Lance answered quickly. “But that doesn’t matter right now. Are you hurt? Do you need a healing pod? What even happened? I know you’re very excited about this project, but we agreed we’ll test it on something else first! And,” his voice went was currently hitting about an octave higher than usual, _“what the absolute fuck have you done to Keith?!”_ He pointed next to her.

“Whaa-” she started, turning around to see what he was pointing at.

Keith.

Lying down on the floor next to her, obviously passed out.

But it wasn’t _their_ Keith. It was the other one - the alternate reality one.

Oh fuck.

******

**Author's Note:**

> okay, that's it for now! Kudos + comments or any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated ~~i have no idea what i am doing~~  
>  if you notice any typo/grammatical error please yell at me i crave perfection  
> come yell at me [@tumblr](http://dyinginjapanese.tumblr.com) i do art too


End file.
